The Insufferable Human Female
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: Solok ends up staying longer than expected on Deep Space Nine due to delays on getting the T'Kumbra underway. While on board he unwilling stumbles upon what he would describe as: The most insufferable human female ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A humor piece, only the insufferable female is my OC in this fic. Because of the constant interaction with humans, Solok is going to be slightly OOC to fit the humor. Enjoy!**

**The Insufferable Human Female  
Chapter 1**

It turns out that the crew from T'Kumbra had to stay on board longer than expected, repairs that were estimated to take only a week had been extended for another three days. Most inefficient to the eyes of Captain Solok who had long since been ready to depart deep space nine, especially since the holodeck incident but it was of no matter. So long as he kept to himself and interacted only with the immediate members of his crew, the rest of his stay should prove to be tolerable.

The extent of wanting solitude went as far as requesting replicated meals from his guest quarters, so it came as quite the nuisance.. if he felt such emotions when he discovered that one evening when he went to have plomeek soup replicated, the computer denied his request.  
His grey eyes blazed as he asked the computer more forcefully: "I said, I request plomeek soup!"

"Request denied" The computer replied.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his bangs. Momentarily contemplating skipping dinner altogether then deciding avoiding interaction with humans was illogical.  
He straightened himself out and put on his most neutral expression as he made his way over to the small mess hall.

Shocked was not quite the word but he was surprised when he saw one of his female senior officers avidly speaking to a male human. He could tell from the look in the young man's eyes that he was intrigued by her. The thought was repulsive to him, how a Vulcan could find a human aesthetically pleasing was simply unwarranted for a wide array of reasons.  
He was able to replicate his soup there with no problems, and he made a mental note to speak to Sisko about the growing list of inefficiencies on his ship. You would never see such disastrous happenings on a ship run by a Vulcan crew.  
As he thought these things he realized he was being observed by a rather small human female sitting almost across from him, she was more towards his left hand side. He stayed staring at her in a way he knew intimidated most humans but she didn't even wink.

He was the one that gave in and finally looked away, continuing to eat his soup before it got cold, but when he looked up again, sure enough she was still looking at him. He abruptly dropped his spoon- he caught himself, he had displayed annoyance, he should've been more in control. Another side effect from intermingling with humans.

"Can I help you?" He finally asked.

"With what?" She answered.

He raised a brow. "You are looking at me."

"Yes, I am." She replied.

He blinked. "Why are you looking at me?"

She blinked. "Am I not permitted to look at you?"

"Logic dictates that when you look at someone it is for the sole purpose to enter into discussion, or to ask a query."

"Nope, those aren't any of the reasons." She replied.

He sighed. "Fine, what is your reason?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, its cause you're funny looking I guess."

His eyes grew wide, who did this slip of a human think she was saying such things to him? Did she know who she was talking to? He was a star fleet captain, and not just any captain, but THE BEST captain starfleet has ever known!  
He would talk to Sisko about this immediately! She would not get away with this!

He calmed himself immediately; he knew how to handle such circumstances if his vast variety of essays regarding illogical humans meant anything.

"Tell me, what is your name?" He asked with command in his voice.

"What is the logic in asking me such a question, what do you seek to gain by such information?"  
Of all the insufferable... ! Who the heck was this girl?

"I demand you tell me your name this instant!" He said in a voice loud enough to get everyone's attention in the mess hall.

She made a face and gathered her things before rising out of her chair. "Gosh, I didn't think Vulcans were so emotional; I'm getting out of here!"

WEIRUFJ#*$*%)! For a moment he actually visualized himself slamming the small human female against the wall and forcing her to tell him; yes! Nobody obscured information from Captain Solok! Nobody! He didn't even realize he was getting out of his chair and following after her when suddenly the damn Ferengi Quark ran right into him with a PADD in his hand.

"So when you gonna pay my tab Vulcy?"  
He quickly raised himself up to see where she had gone but she had been fast and was already too far away to be seen anymore. He caught himself as he almost snarled, grasping the PADD roughly away from the Ferengi as he signed over the appropriate credits.  
Quark gave him a toothy smile. "You know.. if you're ever in need a Vulcan love slave.. I can certainly accommodate.."

"Out of my way Ferengi!" He stated powerfully as he exited the mess hall.

He needed to meditate, he needed to let out some steam, and he needed to get the heck off deep space nine already! But he would control himself, he would never let these humans get the better of him; he was after all Solok of the T'Kumbra; decorated star fleet captain and it would take a lot more than some human girl to set him off and disgrace himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Insufferable Human Female  
Chapter 2**

"Captain Sisko, there is a Captain Solok here to see you."

He sighed loudly as he practically banged his head on the desk, why did there have to be delays on the T'Kumbra ship? If anyone wanted sass-on-legs gone more than anyone, it was Sisko himself.

"Send him in" He replied reluctantly, and only mere seconds later he was stepping forward. Sisko noticed immediately that his usual cool and somber face of sass seemed encompassed by annoyance, although he decided not to speak on the subject at present.

"Captain Solok, I hope you're finding your time in Deep Space Nine to your satisfaction.

"I do not." Solok said immediately and took a seat without being asked to, Sisko knew this was not going to be good.  
"Which is why I have come to see you. I will begin firstly by stating that the food replicator in my quarters in mal-functioning, it denied my requests for food."

"Was it Vulcan food?" Sisko asked.

"What does that detail matter?"

"Well, since we are in the middle of a war; sometimes it is difficult to get a hold of certain ingredients."

"Ah, but that is where your logic falters for I ended up going down to the mess hall and was able to get the same dish with no complications at all. I do not think it was a lack of ingredients as you say, but a possible malfunction. I'm sure one of your engineers could manage to fix something as simple as a replicator I trust."

Sisko blinked. "Then why not continue to eat your meals in the mess hall? I'm sure my crew would be only pleased to be graced with the presence of such an elite Starfleet officer as yourself."

"Normally I would agree, your crew has much.. much.. much to learn, which brings me to another matter. I was harassed by someone while I was eating in the mess hall and I require that you take immediate action against her."

Sisko dropped his PADD and sat up in attention. "Who assaulted you Captain?"

"She refused to give me her name, but I can describe her as being approximately 4 feet 11 inches in height. Her hair was picked back in the style humanoids describe as a 'bun' her hair was brown with golden highlights, she had medium brown eyes, a small freckle above her left upper lip, and weighs approximately 120 pounds or so. I demand immediate action."

"But you didn't get her name."

"As I just previously stated Captain; she refused to give me her name."

"And how do you recommend I take immediate action? There must be at least 9 women aboard this ship with approximately those same attributes."

"Bring them all down; I will pick out the one who said such disrespectful things to my person." He practically snarled.

"Captain Solok….. What exactly did she say to you?"

Solok shifted in his seat, it was obvious that the memory of the conversation made him uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat and finally started talking:  
"While I was eating I noticed that she was looking at me ardently. I could tell that she was probably physically attracted to my person. It is widely known that human females find Vulcan men incredibly appealing, and I don't blame them given to what the human males look like, not to mention the lack of strength fails in comparison.  
I tried to be as polite as possible as one should be when dealing with emotional human females so I asked her: 'Can I help you?'

"With what?" She answered me.

So I kindly replied: "You are looking at me."

"Yes, I am." She replied, and continued to stare at me with lust in her eyes.

So I asked again: "Why are you looking at me?"

She replied: "Am I not permitted to look at you?"

But I knew that was not the reason she was feasting her eyes upon my person so I retaliated her question by stating: "Logic dictates that when you look at someone it is for the sole purpose to enter into discussion, or to ask a query."

"Nope, those aren't any of the reasons." She had replied.

So out of courtesy I asked: "Fine, what is your reason?"

She suddenly shot out in that infamous emotion known as angst: "I don't know, its cause you're funny looking I guess." Because it seems that she realized she would never be able to acquire a man of my stature."

Sisko at this point was biting on his lower lip so hard to keep from laughing that it almost looked as if he was in pain, and it caught the attention of his Vulcan comrade.

"Captain, are you alright?"

He coughed and cleared his throat. "I'm fine, continue."

"Oh, and her response to me when I asked for her name was: '"Gosh, I didn't think Vulcans were so emotional; I'm getting out of here!"

Sisko blinked. "Well? Did you get emotional?"

"Of course I didn't!" Solok replied a little too forcefully, it caused Sisko to raise a brow at him.

Finally when Solok seemed to calm down some, he repeated his previous question. "So, what action will be taken against her?"

"Captain, I'm going to tell you right now that I am not going to do anything. You're only here for one more day (hopefully) and after that, we will never see each other again. To me it sounded like a misunderstanding or a condition human women go through which is termed PMS; I suggest you look it up sometime. It is a biological function they cannot control easily so I cannot fault her against her actions. She didn't physically touch you did she?"

"No." Solok answered bitterly.

"Good!" He said as he rose out of his seat. "I doubt you will even see her again, so be the bigger, stronger, more sophisticated and logical Vulcan in this ordeal, and just let it go."

He stood up from his seat and looked at Sisko with unhidden disdain.

"Your actions explain so much about the state in which your ship is run. Good day." He said as he turned and left.

Sisko waited and made sure he was gone and then asked the computer: "Computer? Where is Captain Solok?"

"Captain Solok is in his guest quarters."

Only then did Sisko dare to break out in full, hearty laughter over the ordeal he had encountered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was the last day he was to be on the infernal Deep Space Nine.

After some light meditation he made his way down to the ships workout station and gym. It was still very early and the weak humans were probably still sleeping. It would be good to have the training facility to himself.  
However, he did not find this to be so when he walked in, for in the corner of the room lifting ten pound dumbbells was the woman who had spoken ill to him the day before.

He walked over to the treadmill, his eyes never leaving her form; she must've not noticed that he had arrived for she was still looking straight ahead at the wall as she lifted.

He began a moderate pace, never ceasing to look upon her features, but she still did not look his way and he found it to be disconcerting. He wanted her to see him for the sole purpose of her realizing the error of her human ways and apologizing to him immediately for what she had done the day before.

Several minutes had gone by and she seemed to be moving to pick up a jump rope, still she had not noticed him at all. He got off the treadmill and now made his way to the dumbbells. She had to look at him now, he was only mere feet away but she didn't, she seemed determined not to acknowledge him.

He cleared his throat loudly, but still she did not look up, after four times of doing this she finally looked up rather annoyed. "Are you sick? You need to go down to sickbay or something?"

And she turned and continued as if nothing, he would not let this go; absolutely not!

"If I am not mistaken; you owe me an apology."

She turned around then, a look of total confusion on her face as his settled into a self-satisfied smug. Yes, he could see it already; she would apologize, and he would accept it because he was above holding illogical human grudges, causing her to be in awe of his maturity. Something about that thought caused him to swell with pride.

"Excuse me sir, do I know you?"

His face literally fell, and after the initial shock, his grey eyes blared. "I know human memory is faulty but surely you remember the conversation we held in the mess hall, in which you stated and I quote: "you're funny looking."

She blinked. "Why would I say that to you? Everyone knows that Vulcans are incapable of conceiving anything remotely humorous."

Was that an insult? Or was she trying to state a fact? Was her loss of memory a result of her PMS? And furthermore; why was she pretending like yesterday never happened? Was she mentally ill?

Suddenly a couple of other humans walked in, she raised her hand in salute; apparently they all knew each other.

"Listen; I'd like to get back to my workout now; it was nice talking to you sir."

"NO!" He stated immediately, "You will apologize!" He said as he grabbed her shoulder.

"What are you…. Let go of me!" She said as she struggled against him.

Once the other people in the gym saw him touch her, they immediately came to her aid, he was strong but it was 4 against him. Still; he held his own pretty well, breaking a couple of bones and bruising her comrades pretty badly in an attempt to be unhanded.

The last thing Solok ever expected was for this to happen. It was a moment he was not proud of, and it was all because of the insufferable human female.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What in the hell is going on in my ship!" Sisko demanded as Solok and the insufferable female sat across his desk.

"Why are you attacking a member of my crew CAPTAIN!" Sisko said giving emphasis on his title. "Tell me in a way where I can understand the logic behind your actions."

Solok in turn was glaring at the woman sitting next to him, his arms folded as he observed her as if contemplating something disastrous.

"Ensign Singh, did you harass Captain Solok at the mess hall?"

"Absolutely not Captain! He took my actions completely out of context and the next day I find that he was stalking me! So I pretended not to know him so he would leave me alone!"

"Anybody who knows me knows that I would never stoop so low as to stalk a human." He retorted.

"Yeah that's why you grabbed and bruised me!" She said as she showed Sisko her arm.

"My goodness!" Sisko said in alarm. "Did you do that to her?"

"I… " Solok began. "Don't they teach on Vulcan that you're not supposed to hit women?"  
Ensign Singh said hotly. "You all are supposedly so 'logical' but all you demonstrate are to be a bunch of barbarians!"

"Do you hear in the manner in which she is addressing me Captain? I will not stand for it! Do you now doubt that she said I was 'funny looking'?"

"You are!" She retorted. "The ugliest Vulcan I've ever seen! Is that a wig you're wearing? Or do you cut your own hair?"

"Enough!" Sisko roared.

"You!" He said pointing at Solok "Are not leaving my ship until I have determined you may do so, and I am going to place you both in holodeck confinement together until you learn to be civilized with one another."

"I will fight this, and inform Starfleet" Solok began.

Sisko smiled in turn. "Go ahead; but you assaulted a female crew member of mine for no reason, let's see how you break away from that."

"Confinement starts immediately; dismissed!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Insufferable Human Female  
Chapter 3**

**This particular chapter has more angst than actual humor, and the ending has some fighting scenes; just a heads up.**

* * *

When they arrived at the holodeck, the scenery before them made Ensign Singh realize that this was not going to be good. They were in the middle of a forest, the thickets of bushes and trees so encompassing that she understood why machete's had appeared in their hands. Immediately she made use of it, swinging her way in hopes to arrive at a more welcoming destination.

"How do you know how to maneuver the machete so well?" She heard him call from behind her, and then it dawned on her that he probably thought her too weak and stupid to know what to do with it and was probably shocked to find her able.

"Oh, I use the machete all the time, especially towards Vulcans who get out of hand." And to illustrate her point, she swung her machete swiftly and cut through a large tree branch.

"Now is not the appropriate time for human jokes."

She turned around and fixed him with her most serious stare: "Who said I was joking?"

"You must be; there is no possible way you could fight against a Vulcan, especially a male Vulcan such as myself. You are human and physically weaker; I have tested this theory many times."

"You know.." She said as she was still swinging the machete. "For someone who holds humans in such low regard, you do spend an extraordinary amount of time studying, analyzing, and seeking them out. Sounds like some kind of sick and twisted obsession."

"I am not even going to dignify such an illogical comment with an answer." He retorted in a frustrated manner as he began to swing in earnest as he moved ahead of her. He wasn't use to having people speak to him in such a way yet here was this insufferable human who did just that, it made his blood boil.

There was just something about her that just rubbed him the wrong way, even more so than the average human and he felt an uncontrollable kind of rage inside of him that propelled him to want to go after her and do something to her physically; what it was he was not sure yet. It was then he realized that this task they had been assigned was going to be much harder than he anticipated. He felt his iron tight control was teetering; he needed to meditate.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that she was no longer following him until he reached a very old building that was covered in vines and moss, there were two roman pillars in the very center. A part of him thought to simply continue on his own, but logic dictated that he would need her, so as he was about to turn around and search for her until he heard a noise coming from the building, it was a computer generated voice that said: "Only the power of two can open this door." followed by shouting.. He could not believe it.. how had she gotten there before him?

He made his way to the entrance and sure enough she was there, sitting on the floor and contemplating the door. She looked up at him with obvious annoyance on her face. "About time you got here, wanna help me open this door oh mighty Vulcan?"

"I have a title; I am Captain Solok!" He said loudly, he was tired of this human's disrespectful manner. He would teach her to respect him by the time this was over.

"But you're not my Captain, and at present you can't pull the rank book on me because you need me just as much as I need you, so get over yourself and come open this door."

He dropped his machete and crossed his arms in front of him defiantly. "I am content to stay here all day until you call me by my given title." He said as his grey eyes pierced her brown ones. The knowledge of having directly defied her formed a thrilling sensation inside of him; it demanded to be explored further.

She got up off the floor and looked up at him defiantly in turn before coolly replying to him: "In your dreams Peter Pan; I'm outta here!"

She turned the corner of the building and then disappeared from sight. She looked around and realized that this looked like a program Bashir might've concocted, and if she was correct, it meant that there was more than one way to get inside the building.  
Just ahead was a large body of water, it did not look inviting though as the water looked murky. She walked up towards the edge and peered over, noticing there seemed to be some kind of switch at the bottom. She tried to reach it with her machete but it was a lot deeper than it looked.  
She sighed angrily as she realized she didn't have much of a choice, she was going to have to swim down and see if hitting the switch did anything.

She pulled her uniform jacket off, only keeping her undershirt on as she prepared for the dive when she heard: "You're not really going to dive in that water are you?"  
Just the sound of his voice was grating on her nerves. "You've got any better suggestions magnificent one? There's a switch down there."

"You have no guarantee it will work. If you would just place aside your human pride and call me by my given title I would gladly open the door and save you the trouble of an unnecessary swim. The point of this assignment is that we work as a team; to carry this out we must do exactly that."

She blinked and then smirked at him. "You tried opening the door already didn't you? And it wouldn't open would it? We both have to open the door at the same time."

His silence confirmed her suspicion. "Yeah well, seeing as how water makes Vulcans melt..." and with that, she dove into the water, her mind screaming at how cold the temperature was, but she forced herself to keep going, swimming back up to the surface would just confirm to the bastard Vulcan that she was weak, and she wasn't. She moved quickly in the water, moving her hands and her feet in time to propel her faster in the water.  
She didn't know that Solok was watching her with some fascination. It was logical that she was comfortable in that habitat being that the majority of Earth was water.  
She had apparently hit the switch since a gate opened, but it did not lead to the inside of the building but rather a large garden behind it.

She gasped as she came up to the surface and pulled herself out of the water, he noted immediately that she was trembling and her bun had come lose, her hair was rather long, and her shirt clung to areas that seemed rather well endowed in size for such a short female. He quickly turned away; not at all pleased with his line of thinking so he began walking towards the direction of the open gate.

"So that's it isn't it? Have me do all the work and you just breeze on through." She snarled angrily as she moved some of her wet hair away from her face. He hadn't even checked to see if she was alright!

He stopped and turned towards her, her eyes grew wide when she saw the jerk was actually smiling. "I know humans are slow but it really took you that long to figure it out? It's a wonder that you ever even made it out of the academy ensign."

Ensign Singh saw red, they hadn't even been in the holodeck for an hour and already she wanted to kill him. She didn't care that he was stronger, more capable, even if she managed to scratch his arrogant face that would be enough of a victory. Blinded by anger she ran before she dropped kicked him. He fell but immediately grabbed her by the foot and dragged her beneath him so he could assume a dominant position over her. He peered down into her eyes, she wasn't scared, she seemed beyond angry, but before he could study her features further, she lifted her knee up forcefully and he was suddenly engulfed with an overwhelming pain in his groin area.

She had almost slipped away from him but he grabbed her by the foot again. "Let go of me hobgoblin!"

"Not until you call me Captain!" He was going to grab her again, but she suddenly reached back and would've slammed her fist in his jaw had he not caught her arm that very second.

"You are a feisty one.." He murmured against her ear. "Perhaps I should make arrangements with Captain Sisko to have you transferred to my ship, then you will be forced to refer to me by my given title, and I will teach you the proper way to treat your superiors!" Her skin prickled from the feel of his warm breath against her skin.  
She was losing, she could feel that he was a lot stronger than she was, and it angered her that she couldn't do anything about it. It was weird but she got the distinct feeling that this sick Vulcan freak was enjoying their fighting. Was he sniffing her neck?

She looked to the side and saw a couple of rather large black roach looking beetles crawling around. She reached her free hand out to grab them and immediately threw them towards his face where he finally let her go.  
She hastily got up and ran full speed towards the gate, but just as she thought she was going to get a decent head start, she felt herself falling roughly on the floor. He had somehow managed to catch up to her and had again grabbed her by the same foot. This time, he pulled her beneath him again but grabbed her by the wrists and raised her arms over her head immediately, she looked up and noticed that his eyes had changed, they were no longer grey but dark and she had to admit that it was unnerving; for all she knew she had unleashed the psycho in him. Then, he had bit down, and hard between her collarbone and shoulder.

She howled in pain but he didn't let go, on the contrary; she felt a sucking sensation. He was still holding her wrists and he suddenly after an age released his mouth off of her and mumbled as if in a drunken state: "Say my title human! I wont let you go until you do!"

She opened her mouth slightly, she knew what she was going to call him alright! but just as she was about to tell him what he could do with his title, the computer's voice encompassed the area saying: "You have failed this mission, the next mission starts in ten seconds.. 9.. 8... 7.."

She concentrated on all her strength, closed her eyes and without warning pushed him off of her. In part she knew she had probably been able to achieve this because he was caught off guard with what the computer was saying. He had probably never failed anything in his life and the announcement of the computer had probably hit him hard. Maybe in the next mission he would quit fooling around and actually complete the task!  
But just as she thought these things, the scene around them disappeared and then was replaced by a beautiful seaside tropical scene.  
There was nothing but miles of sand, crystal clear waters, and trees as far as the eye could see but notably missing was Captain Solok.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Insufferable Human Female  
Chapter 4**

* * *

A sense of relief washed over Captain Solok when he realized Singh wasn't anywhere in sight.

Things had gotten way out of control and had not the program been interrupted he could've ended up doing something he would've painfully regretted. He had felt her urge to fight him and it had only egged him on. He had wanted to prove to her at first that he was far more capable than she realized but it had gotten out of hand.  
He was acting disgracefully and as much as he hated to admit it; he needed to apologize to her.

The only way they were going to get through this ordeal was if they worked together and apparently this time the computer assigned a program where it was obvious they'd have to find one another. The question was, would the human want to be found by him after what happened?  
Logically she would, otherwise they'd be trapped until Sisko felt like freeing them and he would not have that.

He set out to find her at a moderately fast pace, he looked towards the trees, seeking out any odd movements, it wasn't long until he saw it coming from a group of banana trees, as if something was being pulled and then after it was yanked, the leaves stilled. Logically it would be her trying to find nourishment, he himself felt like he was in need of a meal.

When walking proved to be too slow for his liking, he sprinted towards the direction of the movement. As predicted he found her sitting beneath the tree eating a banana. She had taken off her uniform jacket so the mark he had placed was plain to see. It was an angry shade of red and already turning slightly purple around the edges. Her eyes lit up in alarm when she saw him and she quickly picked herself up off the sand and ran away from him.

"Please, he shouted after her; I don't mean to fight."

"Yeah right!" She shouted as she threw the peel at his direction. "Blood thirsty Vulcan Vampire! You're sick you know that?!"

"First of all I am not ill; I am fine. Secondly we need to set our differences aside if we ever wish to bring an end to this program. Logically we need.."

"Logic? Don't talk to me about logic! From the moment I met you, you have comported anything but 'logical!'"

"You were disrespectful towards me!" He replied forcefully. "You were blatantly staring at me and when asked why you replied with a degrading comment about my person, is that how you interact with others aboard the ship?"

"I only act that way with those who are guests aboard a star ship but act as if they're gods, making degrading comments at every turn. Openly showing your disdain for those who are not the same as you. That is why I refuse to refer to you as a starfleet Captain. No man who sees other races inferior to his own should have that right. It is true, some may have more abilities than others but we're all working under the federation, our differences are what make us unique and valuable and you are blind if you can't see that."

She was through running from him, she didn't care anymore; it was all out in the open now anyway, and she was tired and wanted to get the hell out already.

"I'll cooperate with you to get out of here, and I'll even refer to you by your title when we do get out, but don't expect me to respect you when you yourself are incapable of respecting others."  
She was completely serious he could tell.

He wasn't in the mood to debate what she had stated, she didn't know what she was talking about. He did respect others, and she didn't know a single thing about him so who did she think she was to shoot out such a strong opinion? He had meant to apologize for the bite mark but he was too upset after what she had said, he'd never openly admit it though. He also would never admit that he liked looking at the mark, it was a shame it would fade eventually.

They walked along the shore, she was careful to keep a good distance away from him, and she was thankful for the fact that he wasn't saying anything, she didn't really want to talk to him because talking usually ended with them arguing or insulting each other.

She noticed that something suddenly came into view right in the middle of the water, it was like a small house on stilts right on the water, there was a ladder leading up to the house. She sighed loudly, they were apparently going to have to swim there. She looked towards him and he had apparently deduced the same for he began to take off both his uniform jacket, and his undershirt. Without saying another word he dove into the water and began swimming very ungracefully, it was obvious he didn't spend a lot of time in the water, he was better off dog paddling frankly. At least with his hair wet he didn't look like he'd let a blind man cut it. He stopped suddenly and turned around towards her. "Are you getting in the water or are you just going to stare at me?"  
She blinked suddenly when she saw the large gray dorsal fin appear behind him, her eyes growing wide.

The man actually smiled at her reaction! "I know the sight of me shirtless is a lot to take in, but do get.."

"Get out of the water right now!" His smile fell and it was replaced with his neutral expression.

"Get out! There's a shark behind you!"

"Surely in a holodeck program a shark isn't really going to..." But when he saw the large dorsal fin of the 16 ft aquatic creature with razor sharp teeth circling him, program or not, he swam faster than he ever had before in his life.  
He was flapping his arms around and making a lot of noise which only drew the shark closer to him.  
As a reflex reaction, she ran towards the water until she was only about two feet deep and started yelling and splashing in the water even louder, at first it seemed like it wasn't working but then she saw the dorsal fin swim away from behind Solok. It was heading towards her now, but she still waited until she was at a safe distance before she began to move back towards the shore. Suddenly, the shark propelled itself up and out of the water, it's mouth wide open exposing it's layers of very large teeth, it's black lifeless eyes seeking it's morsel of food but it landed with a loud crash back into the water as it was too large to swim in the shallow end where Singh was.

When Solok approached her, she was still lying on the sand, her eyes closed as she was trying to catch her breath, when he tried to get closer to her she flinched away from him; he realized he preferred her human bravado rather than being frightened by him.

"You really think I'm going to harm you? You helped save me just now."

She got up, trying to wipe the sand off of her. "I don't trust you." She replied when she was a good distance away from him again.

"A Vulcan would never lie."

"Oh Please!" She scoffed. "I'm tired of you going on about your people as if you were all saints. I'm sure if it suited your purpose you'd be more than capable of lying and worse."

"You know nothing about me, therefore it's not logical to assume you are able to pass judgment about my people."

She stayed staring at him, and a small smile reached her lips. "Those exact same words you've just said to me; you should really consider applying them to yourself with regards to humans."

Then she turned around and started walking towards the wooded area, not looking back to see if he was following. She saw the remnants of a dead palm tree, the log itself had hallowed out. She picked it up, testing to see if it would float in the water but the ends were open so water could easily filter its way in and they'd be in the hands of the ravenous shark.  
She set aside the hallowed log and got up to search for other materials,  
Solok had been watching and realized what she was trying to do.

"The vines on those trees can be used to tie together the bamboo, it will seal the openings on the logs."

"Thank you Einstein, I had deduced as much."

She was going the grab the vines but he beat her to it, so she decided to sit back and let him do all the work, he was stronger than her right? and in the previous program she had been doing everything, so she made herself comfortable in the sand and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked after a few minutes of assembling things together.

"Working on my tan." She replied without opening her eyes.

"It does not look like you are working from my standpoint."

His voice sounded very near so she opened one eye and yelped in surprise, jerking her head up and hitting him in the forehead.  
They both rubbed their foreheads, but Solok immediately scooted over to her side.

"I did not mean to harm you."

She laughed. "I think that when this is over we just need to stay as far away from each other as possible, it's obvious we are a disastrous combination. We seem to bring out the worst in one another."

He looked at her in shock. "I did not think you were capable of logical reasoning."

"Was that a joke? Granted a really poor one but you just said a joke!"

"I certainly did not.."

"Solok the leprechaun just said a joke everyone!" She shouted.

"There is nobody else here to announce it to. Your actions are.."

"ILLOGICAL!" She said at the same time as he did.  
He raised an annoyed brow. "Insufferable human female." He mumbled.

Her eyes grew wide and she laughed so hard that she fell on the sand in a fetal position.  
"Is the heat causing this reaction in you ensign?" He said as he watched her heaving. "I understand that humans are incapable of withstanding high temperatures for long periods of time.  
She stopped then, a smirk still playing on her face.  
"You're absolutely correct Geeves, I think I need to remedy that situation."  
And before he knew what was happening, she was unfastening her belt and taking off her pants so that all she was wearing was her black undershirt and panties.

"Whh. what is the meaning of this?!" He ground out incredulously.

She looked up at him as if he were the dumbest person alive. "Uhh.. duh.. I'm adjusting to the hot climate... I should probably take this shirt off too.." She began to lift it but he stood up and stopped her.  
"That will do ensign! What will the people back on board think if they were to see us in this current state?"

She looked around and then back at herself. "That we were trapped on the beach? Oh the bite mark! I'll just say you got hungry and mistook me for food."

"That is most.."

"Illogical... I know.. I know.. So are we going to work on this canoe or not?" She said as she walked towards it, his eyes unwavering from her pert backside. Since she was wet it stuck on to her well and left very little to the imagination.

They attempted to work on the boat but after a few minutes of him doing nothing but ogling at her he pulled away.  
"I cannot work with you in your current state of dress."

She sighed in a frustrated manner. "What the heck is wrong with you? First you tell me I'm weak because I'm hot, I remedy the situation and you're still complaining. Do all Vulcans whine as much as you do?"

"I.."

"And another thing, why did you bite me in the first place? Is that some kind of battle tactic? Just look at this thing! It's worse than the first hickie Bobby Rushmore gave me when I was 17."

"Believe me that I didn't mean to... Who is this Bobby Rushmore?"

"It doesn't matter!" She waved.

"Is he your mate?" He ground out.

"And what if he is? What's it to you?"

He suddenly shot up and began walking away from her. His feet stomping the sand, his hands formed as fists at his sides.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She asked as she stood up watching him leave, he didn't even looked back, just kept walking as if going back towards the water.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Insufferable Human Female  
Chapter 5**

**For the beginning of this chapter, just imagine the Jaws music playing in the background :-) **

He wasn't sure what he was going to do exactly, all he felt was an overwhelming desire to fight, to claim dominance, and that's why he quickly left her presence for if he lingered a second longer he would turn to her then and there to claim her completely for his own whether she wanted to accept him or not.

It was something that shook him to his core because as far as he knew, he was ALWAYS in control, but there was also the fact that he hadn't had a decent meditation session in quite a while. Despite the fact that she was so insufferable and illogical; a walking contradiction to all that he was, he was also very much drawn to her and he wasn't sure why. It simply did not make sense and not being able to figure it out only made things worse for him. There was always an answer, but when it came to ensign Singh, one was refusing to present itself to him.

"_Bobby Rushmore.. What kind of ridiculous name is_ that?" He murmured to himself. He mentally pictured a young man about her age with yellowish hair and green eyes; he imagined him doing things to her and it only served to enrage him more.  
"_Mine_…"  
He growled once he was near the shore of the water. He could now hear her yelling at him to come back, but that would be unwise… and she could absolutely not know what he was currently feeling or what he had done otherwise his reputation would be done for. He already knew she wouldn't accept him.  
When they were in Sisko's office she had said that she found him to aesthetically unpleasing, and only a few minutes ago she said it was best that they never see each other again when this was over; she did not want him in turn.

He turned around and watched her, she had her hands on her hips as she looked at him, and then she stuck her hands out as if saying: "What are you doing?" Then he heard her say: "Don't wimp out on me! Get back here!"  
If only she knew, the way she stood with that scandalous attire, all he had to do was slip his finger beneath the waistband of her underwear and in less than two seconds he could rip it off of her and claim her fully.

He growled angrily as he dove into the water. Yes, he wanted the shark to find him, yes, the shark would come.

"Oh my god.. He's lost his goblin mind!" She cried as she went running towards him.

As predicted, the shark was circling him again. He positioned himself in the water, waiting.. waiting for the shark to stop circling and finally attack; it didn't take long.  
The shark was heading towards him full speed, it's mouth slowly opening, its black eyes spotting him. Solok pulled his arm back and waited till the perfect moment where he swung as hard as he could and hit the shark right behind the eye.

She was standing on the shore, absolutely in awe when she heard the powerful blow, it sounded like an explosion had occurred and then she saw the monstrous 16 ft shark explode not as a full size shark but as bits and pieces, remnants flying around in the air. It was horrifying but amazing all at the same time that he was capable of that kind of strength and frankly it caused an unexpected sensation inside of her when she saw him surface again. She suddenly felt weak in the knees, to exhibit so much strength.. She knew Vulcans were strong but this was just amazing.

He wiped his face before he looked over at her. "I think it's safe for us to swim now." And without giving it a second thought she dove into the water and swam out to him. She swam up close, and it was as if he suddenly couldn't move when he saw her hands work their way gently around his neck. All he could see were her lips, and feel her naked flesh against his own, he almost groaned out loud as he realized just how much he desired her physically right now. She was going to say something.. or would she kiss him the way humans did? He had never done so before but he would not object to it if she did, but then she did something he didn't expect at all.  
Her grip around his neck tightened, and her expression became angry as she yelled at the top of her voice as she shook him: "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR VULCAN MIND?! You could've gotten killed! What the hell is wrong with you? You've got some kind of a death wish?!"

"Instead of yelling at me human, why don't you congratulate my abilities? We are now safe to swim across towards our destination."

"Congratulate you? You could've been Vulcan sushi right now! What you did was reckless and you want me to congratulate you for wanting to become fish bait? Why are you sniffing my neck again? You really are a vampire aren't you? What do you... " She sucked in her breath when she realized he really was biting her again, she felt herself already trying to fight against him but it was difficult to do so since they were in the water, and he was holding her firmly in place.  
As much as she hated to admit to herself, this time around it didn't feel so bad, it was exciting, even thrilling to think she could bring him to such a state and then he pulled away and looked up at her, his eyes two dark pools; he was unrecognizable. "You are mine!" He said as he held her closer. "You will leave with me on the T'Kumbra when this is over."

And... that snapped her back to reality.

"There's something seriously wrong with you Mac, you can't possibly be serious." She said as she tried to pull away from him.

"I've told you that Vulcans never lie."

She stilled and simply looked at him for a moment, her features completely neutral. "I do believe you. I believe that you've taken a liking to our interplay but that will only last so long, and then when you tire of me then what? You'll dispose me on the nearest star base?"

"I would never do such a thing."

"Why should I believe you? Why should I believe anything you're saying? You expect me to believe that all of the sudden your dislike of humans has drastically changed in the last few hours?"

"As a whole no, but pertaining to you yes."

"Why would I agree to board a ship where I'm sure every crew member has the same low regard for humans as you do?"

"Their opinion would not matter; they will respect you because you will be my mate."

She started to laugh and he did not understand why, he did not find the situation humorous at all. "I can't agree to this.. I know what this is about, you started freaking out when I mentioned Bobby Rushmore and this is just some Vulcan male bravado thing to have dominance over me because you view me as an opponent."

He thought about her reply and his silence confirmed to her that he knew what she had said held at least some kind of merit.

"Listen, we're going to finish this program, we're going to get out of here, tell Sisko that we're bff's and the temporary madness is going to come to an end. You're going to get back on your ship and you'll forget about me because you'll realize that intermingling with humans for more than a week caused a lack of judgment on your part. You'll realize that wanting to attach yourself to a human female would've been the gravest mistake ever and you will think back to this moment and thank me."

He didn't respond, all he could do was stare at her because there were too many things going through his mind, the main thought being that maybe she was correct, and he had made too many mistakes when it came to past mates. He had had a total of 3 failed relationships with Vulcan women.. if you could even call it a relationship for he only really ever saw them every 7 years and each time he went back he knew that they had not been loyal to him but he hadn't cared, they had been selected for him to serve a purpose and that had been it; he didn't need a relationship, he was a star fleet captain and didn't have time for such things.

"Perhaps you are right." He finally said. She smiled and nodded. "I know I am fishbait, now let's hurry up and finish this damn program already!" She said as she pushed herself off and began swimming towards the house on stilts. He looked at her form, very much aware that this would be the last time he'd see her like this. He would never openly admit it but he couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed the company of a female as much as he had these past few hours. She had been wrong, he would never forget her or what they had been through; he would remember this time in a positive light and find a way to get her on his ship.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So.. you both made it back in one piece... more or less.." Sisko said as he viewed Singh's attire, she covered the bite marks with her hair and thankfully he hadn't noticed. He then looked over at Solok and offered him a very wide smile. "Old friend!" He said as he slapped him on the back. "You look good as new! It wasn't so bad was it?"

Solok looked at him with obvious disdain. "I want to assemble my crew and leave as soon as possible."

"That's the spirit! Eager to get back to work!" Sisko then looked at her, and wrapped a towel around her offering an apologetic smile. "You've done well Ensign, you may take the remainder of the day off; I'll let Bashir know."  
She nodded. "Thank You Captain." She then looked over at Solok, and gave him a faint smile before she turned and left.

Captain Solok and his crew departed an hour and fifteen minutes later. Immediately he immersed himself into his work, catching up on much that needed to be done. He held a meeting with his senior staff four days after the ordeal and despite himself he asked his Lieutenant to stay behind. "T'karaih, a few minutes if you would." She nodded and sat back down, after everyone else had gone, she looked up at him, her face carefully neutral.

"The human male you met in deep space nine, did you make an agreement to stay in contact with him before you left?"

Her face paled, he knew the question had caught her off-guard and he already had his answer given her reaction. "I know this is personal query I make of you. The real question I want to ask is what was your opinion of humans before you boarded deep space nine, and how does it differ to your thoughts now?"  
She thought about it for several moments before answering. "What would one think of a species that practically idolizes emotions? I did not think very much of them at all starting from my time at the academy up until recently."

"You met a human male that changed your mode of thinking?"

She looked him in the eyes and nodded. "I wish to make a request Captain; to be transferred to deep space nine. I believe someone aboard their ship would be willing to take my place here. I believe it is time that our crew become... More diverse."

He thought about it for a moment before he nodded. "Yes; I agree with your logic. I believe I know who the appropriate candidate would be."

**Much more to come! Thanks for your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Insufferable Human Female  
Chapter 6**

**Who says Vulcans don't gossip? They do in my story!**

**Can't begin to tell ya how much fun I've been having writing this story! Two chappies in one day! :-) **

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?!" Singh yelled and then covered her mouth when Captain Sisko looked at her in shock.

"Ensign... Trust me, I was shocked too. At first I thought it was some attempt to conduct some sort of shrewd experiment but then I saw the comment he sent to Star Fleet along with his request, would you care to read it?" He said as he handed her the PADD.

She took it from him and immediately her eyes scanned his note.

"_My request for Ensign Violeta Singh has various justifications. Firstly I shall state that during my time on Deep Space Nine, she demonstrated skill, and work ethics that would be acceptable aboard the T'Kumbra.__  
__Secondly it is my opinion that an all Vulcan crew is not conducive to a diverse environment and for this reason I also feel that Ensign Singh will be a valuable asset; we will seek her expertise and grow as a team. Thirdly, a member of my own crew wishes to be transferred to Deep Space Nine and it is only logical that the person replacing her should come from said ship.~ Captain Solok"_

She looked up from her PADD, still not able to believe what she had read.

"Let me tell you Ensign, I don't think I have ever heard Solok compliment a human like that... ever; I think this is legitimate." He then leaned across his desk and gave her a curious look. "What did you do to him?"

She sighed as she placed the PADD on his desk. "I treated him the same as he does to others, and during the time we were in the holodeck I refused to call him by his title... He did not like that very much at first."

Sisko laughed heartily as he shook his head. "I knew it, all this time and all he needed was a strong human female to put him in his place! Ensign, I'm going to go ahead and agree to the request if you are alright with this. I think this will be an excellent opportunity for you, and Solok. If anything happens just let me know and we'll get you back here, but I have a feeling you'll be alright."

She seemed to think about it for a while before she nodded her approval. Fine, he had gotten his way; she was now going to be under his command, but if he honestly thought that she was going to change her way of being; he seriously had another thing coming.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She had beamed aboard the T'Kumbra with her small belongings in hand. Of course he was there to greet her, a small smile of victory upon his arrogant face, it really was nice to see him again but she wouldn't let on, she simply smirked and stepped off the landing pad.

"Reporting for duty Sir."

"I do have a title aboard this ship Ensign." He said smugly. She smiled in turn. "That's nice, so are you going to show me to my new quarters?"  
She said as she walked away from him, his smug face falling instantly as he walked after her. "Ensign, on this ship you will refer to me..."

The two Vulcan crew members who were there looked at each other after they had passed, one of them giving hints of a small smile before saying to the other: "I give it 1 week before we hear of their union." The other looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "I believe she will end up returning to Deep Space Nine"  
"We shall see." He replied.

OoOoOooOoOoOoO

"Ummm... what is this?" Singh said as she lifted a spoonful of neon green goo from her plate.

"Kal-teeli, a highly nutritious plant paste." He answered from his own plate of what seemed to be stir fried vegetables.

"Plant paste? Not that it doesn't sound delicious but you wouldn't happen to have soft shell tacos would you? Maybe some Vietnamese dishes programmed on the replicator? Even what you're eating now looks a lot better."

"I will see to your request." He said with amusement. "What part of Earth are you exactly from? What background?"

"I've got a little bit of everything. My father is half Indian half Vietnamese, while my mother is half Spanish half Irish. I am diversity itself."

"That is a very interesting mix."

She lifted her glass and took a tentative sip of the orange-red substance and made a repugnant face but immediately cleared her throat and set her drink down. "Interesting." She replied, all the while he was watching her reaction, knowing she would do just that.

"Do you like it?"

"I'll get back to you on that answer."

"I recommend you drink more."

"I don't see you drinking any." She replied.

"I do not care for that drink."

She narrowed her eyes and perked up her lips in the way she normally did when she was annoyed. He was growing very fond of that reaction, he found himself doing things to specifically bring about that reaction from her. "Are you experimenting on me or something? 'Feeding food nobody likes to the human?"

"Something like that." He replied in turn.

"That's a terrible thing to do! You should've welcomed me with a feast or something!"

"I'm actually testing to see how we differ in likes and dislikes when it comes to food. What is something Earth based that you do not like versus one you do like?"

She thought about it for a moment before replying: "When I was twelve years old we went to Spain to visit my grandparents and there is this stew that everyone seems to love in Galicia called 'favada' it's really just a stew of organ meats, blood sausages, etc... You get the idea... Anyway they didn't tell me what was it in, they just placed the bowl in front of me and I took only one spoonful before I excused myself and didn't return to the table that night. That was probably the foulest thing I've ever eaten. What I like however; what I turn to when I'm not in a good mood is chocolate and if I can have it in the form of a hazelnut chocolate tart this small bakery back home makes; I will be extremely happy. It's because of how I feel while I'm eating it it's… indescribable, that's all I'm going to say."

Solok raised a brow. "Human females and their chocolate; such a cliché answer."

She blinked and then scowled at him. "Have you actually ever had chocolate?"

"Never." He ground out. "It has undesirable effects to our anatomy."

"Like what? It gives you the runs or something?"

He blinked this time. "I have never eaten a food that has made me want to run."

She laughed out loud at that, several Vulcans turning around to look at them. She covered her mouth and gave him an apologetic look. "Dorothy, you're not in Kansas anymore." She mumbled to herself.

"If you're done eating.." He began.

"You expect me to eat this? When are you going to feed me some real food?" She then picked up her fork and grabbed some off his plate and placed it in her mouth, completely ignoring his shocked expression.  
She again made a face before putting down her fork.

"You seem as if you do not like it."

She kept looking at his plate while she finished chewing. "It's bland."

"I will have you know this is one of my favorite dishes!"

"I hate to tell ya fishbait, your favorite dish is bland."

"Insufferable human female! You do not know quality food when you eat it!"

She smiled as she looked across at him, how was it possible that with just one look, the inner male in him was already beginning to stir? He swallowed hard; looking around him to make sure nobody was looking.

He got up from his chair, gathering his dishes with him. "I want to show you my quarters, there's a food replicator there and you can have whatever you wish."  
She didn't answer, and she seemed weary at first but she didn't protest as she followed him out of the mess hall.

As soon as they left, a table of Vulcans turned to each other, the male in the red uniform was first to speak. "I give it 4 days 2 hours, 17 seconds before they announce their union."  
The female in blue shook her head. "Did you not hear how she addressed him? It is quite obvious that they already probably have a secret union."  
The other male gave his two cents by saying: "I think it will take longer than that, humans have a courting ritual they follow; I give it one month, 3 days, 17 minutes."

We shall see, the female said as she raised a brow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"These are your quarters? It's at least three times bigger than mine!"

"Even if you refuse to say it; I am the Captain of this ship and as such, this is how the layout for the Captain's quarters was constructed." He said as he came up behind her, she was about to turn around but he held her in place. She felt his strong hands slide slowly down her arms followed by the wisps of his warm breath on her neck, he then gently placed his fingers on the healing bite mark he had previously given her; it was barely visible.

"What are you doing?" She said breathlessly.

"Claiming what is mine." He said before he sunk his teeth into her flesh. She gasped as she had the times before, but he was taking longer than usual as he nibbled up and down her neck before again biting her in a different area.

"So this is why you wanted me on your ship; so I could be your chew toy… Ah!.. you're going to leave marks, and then your crew will know!"  
She could fight it, she could demand he tell her what kind of kick he got out of biting her but the fact was that she liked it too, and she had a feeling she rather remain in ignorance than find out what his actions meant for Vulcans. She didn't understand what they had between them, all she knew is that she was growing fond of being with him…Things could get messy; she hoped not.

"I will give you a scarf to wear." Was all he replied as he continued to nibble on her neck and was now guiding her towards his bed, but she escaped from his grasp and placed her hands behind her back.

"I'm really hungry; can you show me how your replicator works?"

He took a deep breath to calm himself. He knew that wasn't the main reason she had stopped him, and while the inner male growled in frustration, the logical part of him admired what she had done. It took him a few seconds to collect himself before he could walk over to the replicator. "Come; this is how it works."

**So…. How long DO YOU think it will take before they make it official? ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Insufferable Human Female  
Chapter 7**

**Hey maba7x, you're gonna LOVE me after you read this chapter.. Much love *kiss* ;-)**

* * *

That night, the T'Kumbra came under attack by one of the Dominion ships.

Ensign Singh had gotten up, changed, and made haste to her station but there was already someone there. "The Captain has instructed that you stay in your quarters until we are out of danger."

"But I can help you!" She had countered.

"I am following the Captain's instruction, please return to your quarters." He had said in a voice that booked no room for argument. In her haste she had forgotten all about wearing the scarf he had given her so the marks were in full view even with her uniform, she realized this when the Vulcan's line of sight momentarily wavered from her eyes to her neck and then back to her eyes.

She tried going back to sleep once she got back but that was impossible, she kept wondering why Solok would've given a specific order to keep her from helping. She didn't know whether it was to protect her from harm or because he thought she was incapable of doing the job.

She didn't see him the entire next day and she imagined he was probably neck deep in work and trying to sort out problems.

It was approximately 2400 hours the following night when the chime to her quarters rang, it was different than on her ship, it sounded like a zen-type tune; very fitting for Vulcans. She covered herself with her robe before allowing her visitor entry, her visitor being Captain Solok. Luckily she had just showered and was reading before going to bed when he arrived.

"Long day?" She asked when she saw the look upon his face.

"You've no idea." He said as he came inside and made himself comfortable. "It has been a while since I've done a triple shift."

"Has your shift concluded?" She asked as she next to him on the small sofa.

"Yes but.." He sighed loudly. "I must return in an hours' time. We need to plan the appropriate course of action, and I am waiting to hear back from Star Fleet as it is, they could call at any moment."

"I tried to help, but they told me that they had received orders from the Captain that I should go back to my quarters."

"I did not want to place pressure on you; you're still relatively new on this ship."

"Are you sure it wasn't to my lack of ability due to being human?"

He turned to her, scooting closer as he carefully wrapped his arms around her.  
"I do not wish to argue with you right now..." He said as he leaned towards her and did exactly as she thought he would. Already his teeth were sinking into her neck.. on the other side, so now she would be sporting marks on both sides.  
"In my haste to help, I forgot to wear the scarf you gave me and one of the crew members saw the marks."

He stilled but continued to hold her close, looking into her eyes. Why hadn't she realized before how gorgeous his eyes were?  
"I do not mind, it is good for the crew.. the males in particular to know that you are mine."

"Am I? What are we really? For humans we follow a courting period before you can claim someone."  
He scoffed. "Such illogical human routines."  
She scowled in turn, starting to pull away from him but he kept her firmly against him.  
"Do not fight me.." He whispered in her ear. "You are mine, if I even see another place a hand on you, or look at you for a millisecond longer than is the norm, they will answer to me. If we had the time; I would mentally bond with you right now to make it official..." He said as he placed his fingers over her psi points. "But we will and soon."

She would've considered the fact that he had to get back to do his station, but the devil in her wanted to see just how much she could get the 'non-emotional' captain worked up.  
It wasn't logical, but she wasn't feeling logical right now, and she wanted to conduct a test of her own; to see how much of a hold she really had on him.

She cradled his face in her hands, gently trailing her fingers up his soft cheeks and over his ears, he closed his eyes as she did this. Nobody had ever touched him this way before. All of his previous mates had only served his immediate carnal needs and that had been the end of it. No touching, no kissing, but this was different. What she was doing to him now was almost as good as the intimate act itself.  
She felt him remove her robe, exposing her silky black nightgown, his hands progressing down the curves of her body until she bit gently down on the tip of his ear causing a guttural sound followed by words she didn't understand to come from him.  
His eyes were dark pools of desire; she could feel it as if it were her own as his hands touched her. It took all his control to keep things at a moderate pace, to keep from ripping the flimsy nightgown completely off and having at her.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed on his lap, looking deep into his eyes before she pressed her lips against his. Her fingers were working his ears at the same time. When she slipped her tongue into his mouth it was unlike anything he had ever experienced. The electrifying pulse that ran throughout his body, ending at his core caused his hands to explore up her nightgown, feeling her skin and her curves as if his life depended on it.  
She pressed against him as she moaned, realizing what she had gotten into. She was playing with fire, and she was going to get scorched.

He was breathing hard, his eyes were completely dark, it unnerved her a bit but the passion there only urged her to continue. "My Violeta…" He whispered in her ear. "I want you to move to my quarters; as soon as possible."  
He said before he pressed his lips against hers and sought out her tongue, she was amazed at how quickly he had learned. Her fingers ran through his silky hair, the hair that she had once mocked, and ridiculed.

She pulled away… "But…" He again ravaged her lips, harder this time as if to penalize her for having stopped in the first place. He felt like he was on fire, no partner in his past came even close to causing such passions in him to want to erupt. It took every ounce of his control to keep it in check, if he were like this now in a normal state, how would it be during his fever? He moved the thought out of his mind for now. He wouldn't hold out much longer at the rate they were going, her bed was only a few steps away.

"T'Para to Captain Solok; you're needed on the bridge."

That infernal sound.. The last thing he wanted to hear…In his frustration he bit down so hard that she bled this time. She could feel him licking the wound with his tongue and mumbling in his drunken state: "Mine.."

"Captain Solok, please respond."

She sighed loudly as she pressed her forehead against his. "You should go.. we'll continue this another time." She urged him, suddenly feeling guilty about having worked him up into such a frenzy. She felt him take several deep breaths and suddenly he was back to his normal self. His eyes back to their amazing grey color, and his smug expression in place.  
"A lot sooner than you think." He whispered before he picked her up as if she weighed nothing.

"I will help you move your belongings at1800 hours to my quarters, you will have access to it; afterwards we'll have the evening meal there."  
He looked at her, and leaned forward before he kissed her soft lips, deepening it further as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
She pulled away, smiling at the look of his kiss swollen lips, and dark green hue of his ears. "Go on, before they send security to come get ya." She said with a coy smile.

"_Yup_", she thought to herself as she tried to straighten herself out after he left. _"I am completely done for_."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Captain Solok was with his Senior staff going over the remaining damages on the ship, and assigning new projects.

"So if there is nothing else left to discuss." He said, wanting to wrap up the meeting as he wanted to meet up with his mate in the mess hall. They had not planned it but he knew she would be there at this hour.

"Captain, we assume you will be present today at 1800 hours in holo-suite 3 for our weekly game of baseball?"

Of course, how could he have forgotten? They had been playing baseball the same day at the same time for years now. They normally never even asked, just made sure to be there at the appropriate time, the fact that they even asked meant they knew that his time had been taken up by other matters recently.

"I cannot today; I have other engagements to tend to." He replied. "Meeting adjourned."

They all looked at each other but said nothing as they filed out of the conference room.  
"The Captain has never missed a game before in all of the 2 years, 4 months, and 3 weeks that he has commenced the game schedule. We all agreed to his insistence on partaking of a human game despite our opinion on the matter."

"And I would not be surprised if he were to discontinue it in its entirety, his time is now taken up by more personal matters; a different human activity perhaps. Did you not see how he showed up to the bridge yesterday? He delayed 3 minutes and 4 seconds to answer his communicator; I never thought I'd see the day."

"We will have to monitor him closely; the human might be a poor influence."

"I personally do not understand what kind of hold she has over him; she is small and a plain sight, prone to illogical bouts of emotion; quite distasteful."

"I think we should continue with our plans and play at 1800 hours. The Captain does not need to be present."

They all looked at each other and agreed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She had finally been allowed to work her post; she was wearing the scarf he had given to her which actually drew more attention to her than if she had not worn it. Almost everyone kept asking her where she had gotten it from and when she told them it was a gift from the captain, she had always gotten the same reaction, a lift of a brow and throat clearing followed by an immediate change of topic.

"Almost everyone kept asking me about the scarf today." She said to him during dinner. She did not have many items so it hadn't taken very long to re-arrange her items in his quarters.  
He offered her a small smile. "Do you know what the scarf signifies?"  
She blinked. "No... what does it mean?"

"Do you see the embroidered gold words on it.?"  
She looked down at the lovely colors. "What do they mean?"  
"It means, 'two souls bonded'. It was a gift that my father gave to my mother, it has been passed down to me to give to my bond mate, but I never felt inclined to give it to the women of my past; but you..." He said as he continued to stare at her. "I think it suits you perfectly."  
"Solok I.."  
His eyes grew wide for a moment before giving her a small smile. "Did you just refer to me by my given name? I think that is a first."

"I don't know what to say..." She whispered as she was overcome with her feelings. She didn't think that things between them would progress so quickly, and the scarf screamed emotion! At least to her it did. It was no wonder everyone was asking about it! but what really shook her was the fact that all of this was happening with a Vulcan who previously claimed he had wanted nothing to do with humans despite his obsession in studying them, now it seemed his obsessing was transferring over to her, and yet this didn't bother her.  
She had never known a man who was so into her, could be kind and gentle yet at times could be an outright bastard if the beginning hours of their time in the holodeck proved anything.

She again looked at her scarf and smiled at him. "I shall wear it with pride."

After dinner he had to return back to his station, he was probably going to be working ungodly hours for the next few days. She decided to head down to the workout room and get at least an hour's worth of exercise.  
When she walked in, there were a couple of Vulcans who had been talking, but fell silent once she was in the room.  
She lifted her hands; "No need to stop talking on my account, pretend I'm not here."

One of them made a motion towards his neck as if indicating for him to look at her scarf; she noticed this and offered a wicked smile. "Do you like it?" She said as she unwrapped it, she could see that their eyes lit up when they saw all the marks on her neck. "It is a gift from Captain Solok."  
They looked at each other and then back at her.  
"Then are you and the Captain?"

She nodded, her wide smile never fading. "Yes, we are bonded. Now; if you'll excuse me; I'm going to tend to my exercises, it was very good meeting you both." It was... some-what true anyway, but they didn't need to know all the details and frankly it was none of their business. She realized then that Vulcans could actually be a very nosy bunch.

When she was out of earshot, the older Vulcan gave the other a look akin to a smirk before he said: "See? Less than a week, just like I said."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Insufferable Human Female  
Chapter 8**

**The idea for the movie our two insufferable lovebirds are gonna watch was given to me by fameanon, thanks girl! I didn't go with the initial movie we chose but I did pick one we talked about! I also want to thank neverest, maba7x, LORETTA JEAN, justacrazyman,Sensara and the anonymous lurkers… you know who you are ;-)**

**Just a warning, the beginning of this chapter might not be appropriate for anyone under 14, not really rated M stuff but it does have strong suggestive themes, just a heads up.**

* * *

It was 2200 hours, and Captain Solok had finally finished his shift. He had spoken with the commander of his shift prior to departing: "I will be taking the following two 47 hours and 58 minutes as personal time; I do not wish to be disturbed unless it is an emergency none of you can handle; am I understood?"

"Yes Captain."

He walked off calmly but inside of him was a raging fire that only Violeta could put out, she would be reading, or lying in their bed sleeping, but he would work her into a frenzy in a manner of seconds. He smirked as he stepped inside the turbo lift, she would soon learn what Vulcan men were truly capable of.

When he entered his quarters he eagerly approached their bedroom; it was completely dark but he knew she wasn't there. Immediately his face fell, anger and frustration coursing through his veins. "Computer where is.."  
And suddenly someone grabbed him from behind; slipping something cold over his hands and then pushing him into a seating position over a chair. It happened so fast that he didn't even have time to try and fight back.  
"Computer, lights!" a recognizable female voice called; it was Violeta.

When the lights came on, his eyes bulged so wide that she giggled despite wanting to keep a very serious look on her face. The only thing she was wearing was a very tight bright red leather corset that pushed up her breasts magnificently, a matching red frilly thong and red pumps with heels so high it was a wonder she could walk on them. Her hair was lose, cascading down her back magnificently and her lips were a bright cherry red that became glossier as she licked her lips, slapping what appeared to be a riding crop lightly against his thigh. Almost immediately Solok tried to get up to reach for her but she quickly whipped the riding crop in the air and pointed it towards his neck.

"SIT!" She commanded. He swallowed hard, his eyes already dark pools of desire. She smiled coyly.

"In this bedchamber for the next hour I will be in command; _Captain._" She said with emphasis. Solok tried to speak while also trying to release himself from the device she placed upon his hands. All that came out however were words she didn't understand.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said as she lightly slapped his hands to get him to stop moving around. "You see, despite our illogical ways on other subjects, when it comes to intimate matters; we humans take things quite seriously Captain."  
Every time she said captain he would twitch, causing her to smile wickedly yet again.

She leaned over him, inching so close to his lips, he kept pushing forward in an attempt to ravage her but she would pull away. "Human! Unhand me this minute!" He yelled in frustration.  
"Patience…" She whispered in his ear before she bit the tip, causing a slew of more Vulcan words to spew from his mouth.

"Now!" She said as she walked away, causing him to close his eyes and take deep breaths.

"If we are to bond Captain some ground rules need to be set." She walked around him, unfastening the first top three hooks on her corset and exposing some of her bountiful flesh to him, she smiled coyly at the look in his eyes, she knew she didn't have much time left; she'd have to hurry things along.

"I require intimacy every day. The exception would be is if you're called away to your duties.." She unbuttoned two more hooks. "That would be the only way I would keep waiting calmly like a good, submissive bond-mate. Am I understood?!" She yelled and slapped the riding crop against his leg hard enough to get a groan out of him.

"Good! Now, when I release you, what are you going to do?"

He took in a few deep ragged breaths, his eyes were like fire. "Human, when you release me, I will work you into such an ongoing frenzy that you will not get a wink of sleep for the next 24 hours, you will not be able to speak; I will cause you to be in such a state of ecstasy that..." He gasped. "You. Will. Literally. See. Stars." He ground out.

"Promises.. promises.." She said as she tapped the riding crop against her upper thigh, "I hope you indeed deliver."

He didn't wait to be released, he raised his arms above his head and with a loud groan, he used all of his strength to pop the metal device off his hands, when she saw him charging towards her she knew she was done for. He immediately ripped the corset off of her and every other flimsy article of clothing she was wearing. They landed with a loud thud on the floor, rolling around, each fighting to be dominant. She bit him hard on the neck and he growled loudly before biting her in turn.

"Human.. you are so much more than I ever expected. You will be mine forever; I will never let you go." And those were the final words spoken before he finally took his human mate and made her his.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Have you seen the Captain?" One of the senior staff lieutenants asked the commander.

"He has taken 2 days' personal time, this has already been announced, were you not made aware?"

"I was aware it's just that he usually is visible on the ship even if he is taking a personal day."

The commander raised a brow. "That is not the case in this instance, the word on the ship is that he has taken a new mate; Ensign Singh."

"It is not logical." The female lieutenant remarked. "Everyone knows he detests humans."

The commander smirked as he raised a brow. "Does he really? You never questioned why he dedicated to many essays to them? Why he had us partake in an Earth game for over two years? Found various excuses to stop at Human inhabited star bases? Does this news really come as a surprise?"

He stood as he continued to look at her expression; it was no secret to the senior staff that she held him at an unusually high esteem, but it was clear that he had finally settled down to what he had been wanting all along. "It would be wise to move on from this occurrence. Our captain is 83 years of age, has gone through many trials and errors; it is safe to say he knows what he is doing and we should not question his judgment on this matter."

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

They stayed in their quarters for approximately 27 hours, 43 minutes, and 12 seconds. When Violeta finally got up from their bed her entire body ached. He had more than fulfilled his promise but she knew that she had impressed him as well especially when he had commented that she must've had Klingon in her past bloodline.  
She wasn't surprised to see all the bite marks and bruises on her body, luckily she had prepared herself and stopped by sickbay beforehand, getting all the proper contraceptive shots as well as an ointment that would make all her marks and bruises disappear in a matter of minutes. The doctor (or healer as Vulcans called them) had been extremely professional about everything so her mild discomfort about the visit had lifted almost instantly. What did take her by surprise however was how odd it felt to have a part of him in her mind now, it would take some getting use to ; that was for sure.

She was about to step into the shower when the door opened and he came in. "Mind if I join you?" He said as he closed the door behind him.  
"You are a fiend!" She said as she turned to him.

He raised a brow. "I'm only trying to live up to your high demands."

"And meeting them exquisitely" She said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He led her into the shower where they made love several times before actually getting cleaned up.

"I programmed a human form of entertainment for one of the holosuites, you might be interested in seeing it." She said to him as they got dressed. He smirked in a way that caused her to laugh. "Not THAT!, It's a theater, to watch movies."  
"Such an illogical past time.." He began to grumble.

"We'll be alone in the dark, but if you don't want to come, that's fine."

"Of course, I will make the effort if that is the case." He said as they finally left their quarters and made their way to the suite. It was night time in an Earth city, the neon lights of street signs, the honking of street cars made him realize she was very detailed with her programing, down to the signs of vendors and shops nearby. There were many food stalls and the rising smells of dishes he knew she liked were in the air.  
"You are currently hungry I take it." He commented as they passed a Pho stand.

"Well, you did work up quite an appetite in me. How bout some Pho? Have you ever had that?" He blinked. "I don't know if it would be appetizing given the name."  
"Nonsense! Come, let's sit."  
He did as instructed, an old Vietnamese man bowed and smiled. "What would you like?"

"A vegetarian Pho for him, and a charbroiled chicken pho for me please."

The man ladled a delicious golden broth on to his plate topped with rice noodles and a side of many earth herbs and bean sprouts. Hers was the same with the addition of the chicken, she unsnapped her chop sticks and was going to dig in when she realized he was looking at the sticks as if contemplating what to do.  
He tried to stab his noodle with it before he placed it back on the napkin. "Why do humans have to complicate the simple task of eating?"

"Come here fishbait, let me show you how it's done." She demonstrated how to eat with the chopsticks. "See? You eat the noodle with the chopsticks, and you drink the broth with the spoon; easy."  
He remained looking at her for a moment before he turned to the shopkeeper. "Would you happen to have a fork please?"

She laughed out loud. "You're so funny! There's actually something Captain Solok cannot do!"

"I was not attempting to display human emotion… thank you." He said as the man handed him the fork. She watched as he drank the broth.  
"Well?" She said as she watched his expression.

"It is bland." He replied with a small upturn of his lips.

She just about died. "No way! You're just saying that to get back at me for not liking your favorite Vulcan dish!"

"Is this hot sauce?" He said as he lifted the Sriracha sauce and squirted an ungodly amount into his soup so that the color turned from golden to red. He dipped his spoon and tried it again and this time he nodded his affirmation.  
"I have fixed your human dish."  
She couldn't help but laugh, Solok had 'Vulcanized' pho; why was she not surprised?

They finally made it to the theatre, sitting right in the middle.  
"What movie are we watching?" He whispered.

"An old classic film called Inception." She whispered back, picking up her soda and taking a long slurp.

"What is it about? What is the plot?"

"You'll see! I don't want to ruin it for you."

Soon the movie started, and not 15 minutes into the movie, she could already tell that there were parts of it that he probably found to be "illogical" given the change his facial expressions. Then they came to the scene where Ariadne was introduced, he looked at her and then turned to her. "You are very much like her, is this why you have chosen this film?"

"What? No! I look nothing like her except that she's short."

"But she is extremely creative and intelligent."

She smirked. "I can't believe it; fishbait thinks I'm creative and intelligent."

"Of course you are; otherwise you wouldn't be my bond-mate." He said as he placed his arm around her.

She smiled and snuggled up closer to him; he looked down into her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her soft lips. The rest of the movie was shot after that since their attentions towards watching the film turned into a different route where eventually their uniforms were tossed over the theatre seats and the sounds of their moans and groans overrode that of the actors on screen. Overall, it had been an excellent movie date.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Insufferable Human Female  
Chapter 9**

* * *

Captain Solok had gotten orders from Star Fleet that he needed to pick up an away team from Deep Space Nine and deliver them to Quantos III. Why the T'Kumbra was ordered specifically he did not know and he wondered whether Sisko had anything to do with this.

"I want you to accompany me when I beam down to Deep Space Nine."  
Solok said to Violeta. They were in the holosuite walking along the sea shore, she enjoyed feeling the sea breeze and watching the sun set. She usually did this alone but ever since she and Solok had bonded it seemed he never left her alone except for when he was on duty. At times it was a welcome change but then there were other times where it felt as if he was being overbearing. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he had gone from loathing her, to wanting to be with her constantly. She could also feel the change within her mind now. Even though he never really said anything sentimental out loud, she could feel his despair when she wasn't around, and the relief that came with it when he did find her.  
She felt his inner peace when they were together and the explosive passion when they were intimate. It was something she knew that he wanted to have constantly, again; to voice it aloud was not necessary it was as if he told her these things in her mind.

"Ok." She agreed. "I'd like to be able to say hi to Bashir and a couple of the other guys.

"No." Solok began. "I wish for you to stay by my side at all times."

She blinked. "Possessive much? What on Earth for?"

"We are not on Earth." He had replied.

"Solok don't get sassy with me, it's not like I'm going to agree to be sitting with you and Captain Sisko holding your hand the whole time for emotional support while you talk business. We're not tied to the hip, and I'm a big girl; I know how to take care of myself!"

"You are not big in case you haven't looked at yourself lately. You stand at a mere 4'11" in comparison to my 6'2" stature."

"You're being ridiculous and you know it." She said flatly.

She was right of course but how could he voice the turmoil she caused in him? On the one hand he did not want to be parted from her while he was on Deep Space Nine but at the same time he didn't want her to be co-mingling with her male friends. She would tell them of their union and they would likely try to persuade her to get out of it and stay on DS9 and that would destroy him. Surely other humans wouldn't consent to their union.

"How long are you planning on staying in DS9 anyway? A few hours? Why do I even need to go, I can stay here on the T'Kumbra."

"The problem is that since our last attack, the T'kumbra might need repairs again. You shall come with me on board where I shall inform everyone that you are now my wife."

"I have a better idea. Why don't you take a ray gun, shrink me even smaller, and then place me in your pocket for easy access."

He raised a brow. "I would if I could."

"Insufferable man!" She replied angrily. His brow rising even higher in hearing her use the same word he often uses on her.

"How about this." I'll go with you to DS9, you go settle your affairs with Sisko and while you do that I'll talk to Quark and reserve a holosuite. I have a program I'd like to try out anyway."

"We will be alone, yes?"

An evil smirk graced her lips and he knew he would probably have to render some sort of service to her for this deal. It caused his blood to race eagerly with anticipation. He stopped walking and pulled her closer to him, looking deep into her eyes while simultaneously encompassing her mind via their bond.

"We most definitely will be alone." She replied. "In exchange I require something of you." She said as she trailed her finger up and down his chest.  
"Anything.." He whispered before sinking his teeth into her flesh.

"I would like that the library aboard T'Kumbra include Classic poetry, and literature not only works of the greats like Jane Austen, and Pablo Neruda, but from various planets like Koziger from Andoria, all you have there now is informative books from Vulcan. Your crew needs to get cultured."

He pulled away from her abruptly. "Absolutely not! I will not carry such sentimentalities aboard my ship!"

She shrugged. "Suit yourself fishbait. I could always go hang out with Bashir and Edelberg while I'm on DS9, I always did think Edelberg was kinda cute."  
He took hold of her arm firmly, her eyes staring at the hand he had on her, her face becoming hard as it usually did before they argued. His mouth went dry and his heart rate quickened.

"I forbid you." He ground out.

She held up her face defiantly to him. "You watch me!"

"You are mine!" He practically growled as he pulled her towards him, while she still could, she struck his fibula with her foot, causing him to fall on the sand. To a human it would've hurt like hell, maybe even broken it but he recovered quickly and rolled over on top of her, quickly pinning her against the soft sand. He raised her arms over her head as if claiming her. His dark eyes peered into hers, he was breathing hard, lowering his lips and trailing it against her cheek towards her ear. He was about to whisper something to her but she abruptly moved her head and bit him so hard on his left cheek that it drew blood, it was definitely going to leave a nasty looking bruise. He looked at her; she had a wicked smile on her face.  
"Yes!" He urged her as she now bit between his neck and collarbone. "I'm not even going to cure it. I will leave it on there so that when the crew of DS9 see me, they will ask, and they will know that it was due to you! Because you are mine!"

He allowed her to climb over him now; with incredible force that even surprised him she had ripped his uniform, her eyes intense with desire. "You're such a bastard Solok, I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

"A human teach me? That will be the. ugrrrlll." He gurgled as his eyes rolled back from the intense pleasure.

They did not leave the holosuite for some time, and in the end he had consented to the addition of the literature in the library... He actually growled the consent while she brought him to the brink of sheer ecstasy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kira to Sisko, Captain Solok of the T'Kumbra is here to see you."

Sisko smirked momentarily before forcing himself to remain serious. "Send him in."

Solok made his way in, the usual smug expression on his face with the difference that his left cheek was bruised, certain areas a dark green hue. "What happened to you?" Sisko asked as a reflex reaction.

Solok sat down without behind asked and actually graced Sisko with a small smile.  
"Ensign Singh happened to me."

Sisko's eyes narrowed. "Is this some attempt at getting her reprimanded because it's not going to work, during her time on DS9 she's never done anything like that towards anyone."

Solok slanted his head to the side. "I should hope not being as she is mine."

Sisko smirked. "I've never taken you for a joking man Solok, maybe some good has rubbed off on you with a human on board your ship."

"You have no idea.." Solok replied with a smirk. Sisko blinked uncomfortably. "You're not lying are you?"

"Like I told Violeta after our first argument; Vulcans never lie."

"Violeta?!"

"That is her name, but only I am permitted such intimacies for everyone else it is Ensign Singh."

"But she detests you! and and..." Sisko got up and began to move his hands around as he spoke, trying to make sense out of the news he was given. "Everyone knows how you feel about humans Solok, I thought you'd send her packing after the first day!"

"She is not going anywhere." He said smugly. "She will go where ever I go."

Sisko shook his head. "I don't get you Solok. You come in here looking like you've gotten your ass kicked only to tell me you're head over heels for my ensign?"

"She is not your anything; she is my wife. I've already notified Star Fleet of our union, she will not be returning to DS9."

Sisko sat back down, folding his hands as he thought to himself. "You know, now that I think about it; it makes perfect sense. She is kind, humorous, but she's also strong with a fierce personality. Yes... It makes perfect sense." He smirked then. "And she's obviously already put you in your place." He said as he rubbed his left cheek.

"You wouldn't understand such matters." Solok replied haughtily

"Probably not, does your crew understand though?"

Solok raised a brow. "What should it matter to them, it is not their concern."

"Oh I think they might differ in opinion. I heard you no longer play baseball every week. I couldn't fathom why at first but it all makes sense now."

Solok stayed staring at him but remained perfectly calm. "This is true; my attentions are directed elsewhere since my union to Violeta." He rubbed his cheek. "You understand. I don't see why it should concern anyone else or why it was brought to your attention."

Sisko smiled. "I thought we might have a re-match, that was why I inquired."

Solok smirked. "That will not be necessary, I have plans this evening."

"With the ensign." Sisko finished for him.

"My wife." Solok corrected.

"Wow, you're actually passing up on a baseball rematch?" He started laughing hard not being able to contain himself any longer causing Solok to sneer at him in turn. "She's got you whipped good!"  
Solok huffed slightly before rising out of his seat. "If that is all Captain, I will make sure the away team is beamed aboard the T'Kumbra, what is the estimate on the repairs?"

"You should be out of here by tomorrow Solok. Congratulations to you and Ensign Singh and if I may make a suggestion; I wouldn't cease the weekly games. Your all Vulcan crew may never directly tell you, but you should make time for them too."

Solok nodded. Even though he'd never tell Sisko he was right, he knew what he was saying made sense. The fact was that he liked baseball; he'd have to talk to Violeta about this. "I will take the matter under consideration." He said before leaving.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Who have you seen today?" Was the first thing Solok asked when he saw Violeta after his meeting with Sisko. "I'm doing great." She said with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"You're wearing the scarf.." He noticed.

"Yes, and I told all my old comrades that we're married now, aren't I a good little human?"

He graced her with a small smile as he pulled her towards him. They were currently in the hallway and nobody was around. "How did they react to the news?" He whispered as his fingers caressed the side of her face, his looking deeply into hers. She could feel the hum of his contentment via their bond.

"They were confused mostly at first but now they think we should have a proper wedding."  
He scoffed. "Such human sentimentalities."

"Yeah well, after some discussion it turns out that I agree with them. It'll also give you the opportunity to announce to all of DS9 that I'm yours, that's why I booked holosuite 2A and Bashir is currently working on the wedding program, it starts at 1800 hours sharp, oh and..wear your formal dress uniform, these ceremonies are kind of a big deal." She pulled him down for a quick kiss and winked before she turned away, leaving him in shock before he stood up straight and began walking in the other direction to get ready.

"So much for a quiet evening alone." He mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Insufferable Human Female  
Chapter 10**

* * *

Solok was pacing back and forth outside of holosuite 2A.

He wore his finest officer's uniform just as Violeta had requested of him, his shoes perfectly shined, he was the model of a Starfleet captain.  
In essence, he and Violeta were already married, but for a reason he could not exactly pin-point he felt disquiet about the upcoming ceremony, it was a feeling unlike anything he had ever endured and he was unsure of what to do or act with regards to it. He concentrated on their bond and was surprised to find that she was feeling the exact opposite of him. She was excited and happy, going as far as to try to soothe him. He momentarily stopped and closed his eyes trying to engulf her via their bond. "_I need you_." It whispered to her.  
He felt her whisper back. "_Patience_.."

He turned the corner for the 37th time this time however as he paced, he found himself face to face with the toothy smile of the Ferengi Quark.

"Hey Vulcy, you wearing a path on the floor there, nervous? There's still an hour left before the ceremony starts."

Solok lifted a brow as he stood up straight and placed his hands behind his back. "Vulcans are immune to such sentiments."

Quark's grin grew larger. "Fine, lie to yourself. I have to say though; I didn't think a square like you would end up with Ensign Singh. She's funny and vigorous, full of life and.." Quark looked at him sideways. "So unVulcan."

"If you are done with your illogical analysis of my personal relationship with the Ensign Ferengi." Solok said as she was about to side-step him.

"Wait Vulcy, I could be of help to you."

"How is that?" Solok asked despite himself.

"Well you're about to marry a human!" He grinned, flashing Solok his tooth. "You need a good 'plan of attack' for tonight if you catch my drift." He said as he winked at Solok.  
Solok huffed, he was not in the mood to discuss personal matters with the Ferengi.

"I know what you're gonna say!" He said as he held up his hand to him. "But let me just tell you that for Humans, the females in particular expect the males to bring their A-game the night of the wedding ceremony. There are many practices and customs that are required of you that you may not be aware of; you wouldn't want to disappoint the ensign would you?"

This got him thinking, the Ferengi was making sense, and he certainly didn't want to disappoint Violeta tonight of all nights, he wanted her to see that he was fully capable of withstanding whatever these humans could dish out. "What do you propose then?" Solok asked.

"I have a honeymoon program that I'm willing to let go for the low price of 3,000 credits, and seeing as how the ensign was always nice to me when she was here in DS9, I'll lower the price even more to 1,800 credits, you can either use it here or on your ship doesn't matter.

"Honeymoon? I fail to see the logic in placing that as a term for the wedding night. Earth's moon contains no traces of honey, and metaphorically speaking it…"

"Do you want to see the program?" The Ferengi interrupted suddenly. "It'll show you what I'm talking about."  
He said as he began walking to one of the holosuites.  
He had the computer run the program when they stepped inside.

"The term honeymoon for humans describes the period just after the wedding when things are at their sweetest. It is expected of you the male to offer yourself to her in a romantic setting the first night after your marriage ceremony. The honeymoon is assumed to wane in the month and that's where they get their silly description. Now, this is the part that concerns you Vulcy." He said. "You can have your honeymoon wherever she wants to go, example: "Computer, Bungalow in Aruba."  
The scenery changed and they were at the beach, the waters crystal clear and a lone stilted palm tree house stood right on the water.  
"Check it out." Quark said as he climbed up the ladder and inside was a spacious open air area. In the very center of the room was a king size ivory bed, littered with rose petals. There was an icebucket with Champagne, and a tray of chocolate dipped strawberries. The smell was already causing his pupils to dilate, especially when he imagined himself and Violeta tangled together naked on the sizable bed, it would make for quite the offering.

"I'll take it for 1,400 credits."

"You trying to rip me off Vulcy! You know how much thought and preparation went into this?"

"1,500, and not a credit more."

Quark scowled and then waved his hand in the air. "You drive a hard bargain! But fine, this is for the ensign. Oh and .. before I forget, you need to give her this during the ceremony."  
Quark dug into his pocket and gave him a gold ring.  
Solok eyed it and raised a brow. "Why do I need to give her such a thing?"

"The ring is a symbol of your bond, she will be giving you one as well."

"Such emotional and illogical customs." He sneered.

"Fine." Quark said as he took it back. "But it'll be embarrassing if she gives you a ring and you don't have one to give her in front of all those people." Solok eyed the Ferengi before placing his hand out to him, the Ferengi again dug into his pocket and deposited the ring in his hand.  
Solok signed over the credits to Quark who in turn gave him yet another toothy grin. "Pleasure doing business with you as always Captain." He said as he bowed slightly to him before heading off.

Solok immediately went to suite 2A, not wanting to risk arriving late. There were a few people already there. Several large tables had been set up with food and drink, several chairs placed, and again Solok felt the disquiet from earlier at the pit of his stomach. He placed his hands behind his back and took a deep breath about to begin his pacing again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to find Sisko offering him a smirk. "Captain Solok of the T'kumbra actually consented to a human marriage ceremony…. Wppppishhhhhh! Did you hear that? That's the sound of a Vulcan who's whipped by a human!"

"Of course, I'd expect that you of all people would be here to watch my union, it is my understanding that since there is not much to do behind the lines; any small event is taken out of proportion; I take it you are here to watch."

"I'm going to do more than that; I'm performing the ceremony." Sisko said with smile.

"Absolutely out of the question!" Solok replied as he turned to leave.

Sisko shook his head. "Ok.. but ensign Singh will be really disappointed, she personally asked me if I would, and if she finds out that you told me not to; I don't think that will go over well.

Solok rolled his eyes as he sighed loudly. "How long does this ceremony last?"

"Just a few minutes, then there's the reception where you share your first meal together as man and wife. She actually requested most of the food there."  
Solok turned around to look at it. His eyes had previously just gazed at the table but had not focused on the contents. There he saw plomeek soup and the veggie stir fry dish he had told her was one of his favorites, he couldn't help but feel a tender kind of warmth as he saw these things.

"Fine." He said. "Where do I take my place?"

"As the groom, you stand here next to the podium where I'll be conducting, we should go now, it's about to start in five minutes."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Solok had never felt such a tumult of emotions stir inside of him. It took much of his strength to keep it all in check once Violeta was making her way down the aisle towards him. Bashir was holding her arm and he refrained himself from growling. Nobody was to touch his mate! But then he turned her over to him and he wasted no time in possessively taking Violeta's hands in his. He saw the twinkle in Sisko's eyes, the mirth as he was publicly touching a woman; something Solok had swore he'd never do.

Sisko began the ceremony, a lot of sentimental talk that caused Violeta to become distressed as her eyes began leaking. Solok couldn't tear his eyes away from her but she nodded at him and told him it was ok. Why did she demand this anyway? It was only upsetting her. Sisko on the other hand was having a ball, emphasizing the word 'LOVE' each and every time he said it, offering Solok a huge smile to go along with it.

"And now Captain Solok and Ensign Singh will exchange rings."  
Everyone was looking at him expectantly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small golden ring before slipping it into her small finger. Solok looked over at the Ferengi who winked at him in a "I told you so." Fashion. Violeta placed one on his finger as well, it was gold with wild vines tangled together engraved on it. For some reason he seemed to think that it fit their description well. She caressed his fingers as she looked into his grey eyes, his heart soared as he realized that she was so incredibly happy to be doing this, to be marrying him; he felt it through the bond. The women of his past did not care one way or the other so long as he provided for them, but it was completely different with Violeta, he suddenly wished they could get right to the program once the ceremony was over.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss your human bride Solok." Sisko said with a devilish smirk.

Solok looked around at everyone, uncomfortable with the idea of doing something so intimate in front of so many people, but then he felt Violeta grab him and bring him down for a searing kiss that caused Sisko to bellow out in laughter, then there was the sound of vigorous applause. For the first time Solok allowed himself to take a good look around, there was a numerous amount of people present, he would roughly estimate about 200, including most of his senior staff.  
Music was being played by a couple of crew members, Solok and Violeta went around thanking everyone for coming, Violeta mostly giving everyone hugs and receiving gifts that she would hand over for Solok to carry. He looked up to where Sisko was trying to balance the bags and boxes in his hands and saw him make a whip gesture as he smiled, Solok narrowed his eyes in turn, the insufferable human would get his, he'd see to it.  
They were sitting down to the reception meal but before they ate Violeta leaned over to Solok and whispered in his ear. "You want to stay or do you want to eat in private?" She subtly licked his earlobe.

He closed his eyes as he began breathing hard.  
He held his hand out to her. "I have a special program that I think you will enjoy."

"I think I'll enjoy you no matter where we are." She replied seductively, as her hands slid up his thigh under the table, her eyes burning with passion.

"Let us go then." He said as he led her out quickly.

They were just about to round the corner, his hand intertwined with hers when Sisko appeared. "Hey Solok! Don't tell me you're leaving the party already!" Solok hid a frustrated growl. "As you see, Violeta and I are getting ready to retire for the evening."

"Oh come on! The party has just begun! How about a round of drinks on my tab!" Sisko said with a huge grin, Violeta knew what he was doing and couldn't help but smirk in turn as she looked as Solok who was practically trembling with frustration at this point.

"I will have to decline at this time, maybe another ocassion."

"I insist!" Sisko persisted, "what could you possibly have to do that is of such urgency? You just got married! It's party time! Quark! Break out a bottle of Champagne for the love birds here."

Violeta couldn't hold it in and began to giggle knowing that Solok was probably scowling at her.

"I'm way ahead of you captain." He said as he brought over a tray of bubbly liquid in crystal flutes.

"A toast to Captain Solok and Ensign Violeta! May their days be filled with much love, tenderness, and passion!" Sisko said before taking a swig of his champagne. Violeta was still giggling, and Solok was scowling so hard at Sisko that if it weren't for him being Vulcan, he probably would've slapped the shit out of Sisko by now.

Violeta then turned around to face him, a glimmer in her eye as she pulled him down and whispered in his ear: "I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise."  
He raised a brow, allowing a small smile to grace his lips. "I'm holding you to that. You will not get an ounce of sleep tonight."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Insufferable Human Female  
Chapter 11**

* * *

"Oh, Oh! And you've got to read this one here!" Sisko said with a grin on his face like the Cheshire cat. He was scrolling through his PADD and reading aloud Soloks past essays with regard to human emotions, really laying it on thick. Already a group of crew members were gathered around and to make matters worse, Violeta seemed to be enjoying it! She would of course bask in the knowledge that because of her he had gone strictly against everything he had ever written, because of her Sisko was trying to make a fool of him now.

At one point he had had the mind to get up and leave even without Violeta but she had grabbed his thigh under the table and begun certain discreet ministrations that kept him calmly seated; he had given her a look that said that by the time he was done with her she would not be able to walk; she'd probably enjoy it though so he did not know if it was logical to assume that would be a form of punishment.

Sisko looked up at Solok and winked, causing Solok in turn to blink uncomfortably.  
"Here it is; essay number 34, page 12 under the title: 'Humans and their need to show affection (especially in public)" Sisko then gave him an evil grin as he laughed out loud. "Solok! You just went against what you wrote here today! What have you to say about it?"

"I married a human; that's what I have to say about it." There really wasn't anything else to say, and he really didn't have much patience remaining so this time he did get up and looked at Violeta to see if she was following him.  
She immediately got up out of her chair and said something to Sisko, he could hear him reply to her: "I know sweetheart, I honestly do wish you the best; give him hell!"

The initial plan to convert the holosuite into a romantic Bermuda getaway suddenly didn't sound like the best idea to him; he was frustrated and needed release in a different way.  
He said not a word as he typed furiously into the computer, he then took her by the hand and guided her inside where they were walking on to the bridge of the T'Kumbra.

Violeta upon seeing it was anything but impressed, She walked around with a slight frown on her face.

"Wow Solok; if you want to go back to work so badly then why didn't you tell me? You didn't have to program your bridge as a honeymoon destination."

"I don't think I gave you permission to speak." He said in all seriousness.

She frowned immediately and just like he predicted, she shot out at him indignantly. "Now see here fishbait! Nobody tells me to shut up! I can do.."

"You have just gone against a direct order ensign, do you know what the punishment is?…." As he said this he began tearing off her formal uniform.  
She watched as the pieces fell on to the floor and then looked back up at him.

"You're going to have to get me a new one; that was the only I had."

He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her tightly to him as he looked into her eyes. "I'll get you a hundred if that is your wish…. Now.." She said as he stroked her face. "About your punishment.."

"Oh… " She moaned against his touch that sent indescribable sensations throughout her body. "What are you going to do to me?" She said in a feigned frightened voice.

"That's captain to you ensign."

She bit her lower lip in the way he loved and looked up to him defiantly. "You're going to have to make me call you that title."

"Oh I will." He said huskily as he ripped off the bits of remaining cloth and then led her towards his captain's chair. With no effort at all he lifted her off the ground and sat down on his chair and positioned her so that she was straddling him.

"You're wearing too much clothes." She said as she began taking off his jacket.

"Too much clothes, Captain."

She giggled as she leaned forward as if about to kiss him but instead pronounced carefully: "FISH-BAIT!"

He suddenly attacked her with his lips and so began their much anticipated honeymoon where after several attempts; she did finally yell out his title in the midst of passion on the captains chair, against the first officer's station, on the floor, and on helmsman control panel.

After several hours he had finally changed the program back to the Aruba setting; she had absolutely loved it.  
He watched her carefully as she slept and it dawned on him then just how much the human female meant to him. His whole body was engulfed in a sort of warmth and vitality that made him realize he would always want to be with her.

She began to stir in her sleep and eventually she looked up at him through one eye, and then giggled as she looked away from him again.  
"Were you staring at me while I was sleeping?"

"Yes."

"You're weird you know that?" She said while laughing.

He raised a brow. "I'm apparently a lot of things that I was not previously aware of until I met you."

She raised herself up from their bed and gently took his face in her hands. She peered into his grey eyes and whispered: "You love me don't you Solok?"

He didn't immediately answer, but she wasn't bothered by this; she knew that getting something like that out of him was probably monumental, and really she didn't need to ask; she already knew via their bond.

"I do." He finally whispered.

"Even though you use to think it was illogical and a foolish inclination to do so?"

"I did not know any better." He replied simply.

He held her in his arms and began stroking her arm before reaching her mid-section.

"I desire a child." He whispered.

Her eyes suddenly grew wide and she laughed nervously. "Yeah; I do too, eventually though not right away."

He blinked and then looked at her. "Why not right away? We are married and bonded; you are my female and have yet to produce offspring; I feel the time is right."

She rubbed her face with her hands as she tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't budge his hold.

"Tell me why not now?" He demanded; he was dead serious.

"Solok; are you kidding me? Two months ago I didn't even know who the heck you were and now we're married and you want a baby? You don't find that things are moving way too fast?"

"Of course not. It is logical for a married couple to desire children."

"Solok I'm not saying no to having children but just not right now. I want to be able to enjoy us being alone and doing stuff together for a while, is that really so much to ask?"

But apparently it was because he stayed silent on the issue and released his hold on her.  
She sighed loudly. "Great, now you're angry with me."

"I would never be; anger is a human emotion." He replied as he got up from their bed and put on a pair of pants commando-style before heading down the ladder.

Violeta slapped her forehead as she lay back down. "Oh my god; I married a Vulcan diva!"

She suddenly shot up out of the bed, she looked to the side and saw she didn't even have clothes. "Computer, Please program a Hawaiian style dress for me to wear." The computer chimed in recognition and immediately she was covered in a lovely red floral dress and followed after him.  
He was standing on the shore, the white frothy water wetting the hem of his beige pants; it was weird to see him in that kind of attire but it suited him.

He turned around and looked at her as she smiled.

"I don't think there are any sharks here for you to explode."

"You would be correct; there has been no marine life programmed, unless you desire it." He said this but did not look directly at her.

"Solok; a child is a life changing responsibility. I want to have your child, but I don't' know if I'm ready right now, we just got married yesterday!"  
He started to turn away from her again but she took hold of his hand and wrapped her arms around him. "Is it really that selfish of me to want you for myself for a while?"

He cocked his head to side as he thought about it. "I did not see it in that respect; do you feel a child would take me away from you?"

"I think we need to have the ships healer give you a crash course on what it entails to raise children because apparently you're not aware of all the work that would lay ahead for us; we would have barely anytime for ourselves, everything would revolve around the baby."

"I must confess that I had not considered this detail" He said as if in deep thought. She raised a brow at him. "You see what a blessing it has been for you to marry a human?!"

Indeed. "He replied before lent down to kiss her deeply. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck and twirled her tongue passionately against his. The kiss quickly escalated to them again removing all their clothes and making love right there on the shore, occasionally the water would almost engulf them, but it didn't stop them from their actions.

"We will wait then." Solok finally replied as he lay on the sand, Violeta smiled at him in turn.

"That's a deal my captain." She replied before kissing him again.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Insufferable Human Female  
Epilogue**

* * *

"Yes Captain; I heard you perfectly but I'm afraid that…" Admiral Tsing said from the screen.

"I must say Captain Solok; I never thought I'd see the day when you would request a leave of absence, although it is perfectly legitimate and I wish you the best of luck."

Solok bowed his head towards Admiral Tsing. "I thank you very much sir. I will notify star fleet when I am ready to return to duty."

Solok bid his formal farewell to the admiral and then stood from his chair. He left his office and made his way down towards his quarters.

Upon entering he raised a brow when he did not see Violeta there. Without even consulting with their bond, he was already leaving their quarters and making his way towards the library. Upon entering he already saw her there sitting on one of the sofa's, her feet propped up on an ottoman, and reading a Jane Austen book.

She had a plate of crispy flat bread squares covered with tomatoes, onions and peperoni over melted cheese. He could tell that she was enjoying what was probably her fifth meal of the day.  
He came around and sat next to her, watching as she had perfectly balanced the plate of food over her massive stomach. To him it seemed massive considering how petite the rest of her body was.

Without looking towards him she began what had become a ritual since her early stages of pregnancy.

"Your son is going to make me as big as a house Solok; I can't stop eating! She then picked up another piece of flat bread and devoured it."Normal Vulcan's don't eat this much! Your son is going to be a little porker Solok!"

Solok removed the plate of food off her stomach and placed his hand there. He gently stroked her swelling mid-section and then turned to her. "He is satisfied for now; in a few minutes he will probably fall asleep."

He then let his lips graze over her ear, down her neck and towards her collarbone. He could not exactly say why but he found his desire for Violeta had only increased during her pregnant state. He would never admit it but he had been over the moon when the healer had advised her that she was at a stage where it would help for them to be intimate on a frequent basis if she wished to have a less painful delivery, something about preparing her muscles; he hadn't really been paying attention after she had mentioned the 'frequent intimacy' part of it. He made sure she had plenty of it.

"Solok, we're in the library." She whispered breathlessly.

"This fact did not stop us last time." He replied as he began unbuttoning her maternity uniform. She wasn't working her shifts as Solok practically forced her to constantly get frequent rest but she still insisted on wearing her uniform anyway.

"I have pizza breath." She said right before he graced her with a smoldering kiss.

"In case you have not noticed human; I don't care much about that."

He loved the way she felt during her late stages of pregnancy; she was like a ripe, plump piece of fruit, just waiting for him to take her. He knew she took great pleasure in it as well; he could feel it through their bond.

"I think that from now on you should always be pregnant my Violeta." He whispered as he in turn began taking off his clothes.

"You're insane." She said as she ripped open his pants.

"And you're insufferable."

He then lent down and looked deep into her eyes, a small smile on his lips. "and that is what I love about you."

She smiled in turn and held his face in her hands. "I love you too fishbait, and I love our baby."

THE END


End file.
